


Lilith

by Erised1186



Series: Mothers [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: AU Sometime before Angel of San Bernardino season 3. Lilith comes to town with a warning for Maze. Stops in to see Lucifer first to give him a Hell update and a crazy family dinner ensues.
Series: Mothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756039
Kudos: 49





	Lilith

AU Sometime before Angel of San Bernardino season 3. Lilith comes to town with a warning for Maze. Stops in to see Lucifer first to give him a Hell update and a crazy family dinner ensues.

Lilith knew where to find Lucifer. All Demons knew where to find their master and vice versa. She wasn’t surprised it was a police station he was a punisher. Lilith walked right into to the station like she owned the place and into the Lieutenant’s office. The King would have to run the place after all. Much to her surprise Lucifer was not at the desk.

“Cain?” She spitted out with distaste. “Where is Lucifer?” She said as an order more than a question.

“I don’t take orders from you demon.” Cain spit back.

“I was human first. You’re Father’s first wife don’t you forget.” Lilith said with a threatening tone that made Cain step back.

Outside the office Lucifer felt when Lilith entered the building and saw her enter the Lieutenant’s office. His main thought was how to go there without alerting Chloe. To make matters worse Maze showed up with a bounty.

Maze walked over to Lucifer and Chloe. “What’s gotten you so tense?” Maze questioned Lucifer.

Chloe looked over at him, “He seems fine to me.”

“He is definitely tense.” Maze said with a gleeful smile usually means a good fight is coming.

“Your Mother is here.” Lucifer stated. Maze’s smile dropped.

“OH, Hell no!” Maze exclaimed.

“Where?” Asked Chloe looking around.

“In the Lieutenant’s office. Probably thinks I’m there.”

“You should be. You’re a King not some lackey,” Maze said. “Want me to see what she wants?” Maze offered.

“She is likely to be less hostile to me. I’ll go.” Lucifer said.

“We will all go Pierce looks like he needs back up. Besides I want to meet her.” Chloe took charge and walked ahead of them.

Maze gave him a look and they both followed. As they walked into the office Cain looked at Lucifer with relief, “Deal with her,” He ordered.

“My King does not take commands from you human.” Lilith defended.

“Actually Mrs. Smith he does. He is the boss.” Chloe defended.

“That’s only because Lucifer allows it.” Lilith said sizing the new person who challenged her up.

Lucifer decided he did need to take control. He stepped in front of Chloe pushing her aside and stood tall to make him fiercer. Maze followed and push Chloe aside again so that Chloe was near the door. She was ready to argue but was silenced from a look from the Lieutenant. This was getting ridiculous she thought. 

“Darling, what are you doing here?” Lucifer asked threatening underline tone that gave everyone in the chills.

Lilith switched to the language of the dammed, “My Lord a group is forming to undermined your kingdom. They have plans to come here. I have infiltrators in the group but didn’t want to do more without your approval.”

“Handle it the way you see fit. Control them.” Lucifer said dismissingly in her language.

Maze marveled at the power he just gave her mother but wisely stayed silent.

“I will take my leave.” She said in English and started to go.

Chloe stopped her, “wait come to dinner. I am sure you want to catch up with Maze – we live together and you seem to know Pierce.”

“I was briefly married to his Father.” Lilith said confused at this human who seems to have wormed her way into the lives of her daughter and King. Lilith was observant she saw how he protected her.

“Perfect! It will be a nice dinner. Lucifer will cook.” Chloe volunteered him.

Lucifer nodded his head in consent which didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe.

“Mazikeen, why don’t you take her shopping? On me.” Lucifer handed her his black credit card.

Maze and Lilith left. There was silence which Chloe broke.

“Why didn’t you tell me Maze and the Lieutenant were half siblings?”

“it never came up?” Lucifer said. 

“Shocking that detail never came up!” She lectured to Lucifer. Then turning her focus to Pierce.

“I thought we are getting closer. Now I realize I don’t know much about your family and where you grew up. Was it close to Lucifer? He has obviously known Maze’s family a long time.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at Cain letting him answer. He gulped and hesitantly said, “Well Lucifer did know my family.”

“How well?” Chloe inquired.

“Biblically.” Cain answered glaring at Lucifer. Chloe looked at him shocked.

“What? We all have a first. I have to take my leave. Apparently, I have a dinner for 5 to make.” Lucifer said ready to get out of that conversation. Chloe looked annoyed at the cop out.

“This is going to be one awkward dinner Decker. Do you know what you are getting yourself into?”

“Good thing I have you there for backup.” Chloe smiled at Pierce.

“That won’t help you much my mother replaced her and Lucifer’s father casted her away from her home. Neither of us are her favorites.”

“Lilith listened to Lucifer.” Chloe stated.

“She had no choice. Lucifer commands the entire lot. Get back to work. We should leave early.”

Chloe nodded her head and left.

\--

Dan took Trixie so when Chloe walked in Lucifer was alone in her kitchen wearing her Disney themed mini mouse apron over his suit cooking preparing the potato and veggies. Saving the steak which was resting in his rub for when everyone arrives. Of course, he let himself in. “No Maze or Lilith yet?” Chloe asked walking in alone snapping a pic of Lucifer in the apron with her phone.

“Nope. If they haven’t killed each other they should be here any minute.” Lucifer said taking off the apron.

“What’s the deal with her and you?” Chloe asked. 

“Meaning…” Lucifer clarified not willing to provide extra detail.

“She took orders from you and called you a King.”

“I certainly told you I was the King of Hell and Maze a demon before.”

“Yeah but what is it really?” Chloe said.

“Lilith was married to Pierce’s Father Adam - the ultimate douche even makes your ex seem like a prince. Adam thought she was too free spirited and had my Dad kick her out before I was and eventually I joined her and became the leader. I took care of hers in ways Adam couldn’t. We were close and had some fun but never quite together.”

“Adam doesn’t sound pleasant. Explains why Marcus doesn’t talk about him. Was he worse than your father?”

Maze and Lilith walked in with several bags from expensive looking stores actually smiling. Looks like they had fun. Marcus arrived shortly behind him.

“There is no one worse than Lucifer’s Father not even Adam.” Lilith said.

“My Father was not that bad.” Defended Marcus but that earned him a glare from Lilith so he walked behind Chloe for protection. Chloe just snorted at his behavior.

“How does everyone like their steaks?” Lucifer strategy to contain them would be to offer up food whenever things got tense.

“Rare,” said Maze, Lilith and Marcus.

“Medium well,” said Chloe.

Lucifer went outside to grill them but gave one last look to Marcus, Lilith, and Maze, “Behave,” he ordered.

Chloe tried her best to make conversation but no one was talking. Maze’s constant smirk at Marcus’s discomfort didn’t help.

“If you can describe Lucifer’s father in one word what would it be?” Chloe asked wanting to understand her partner better. Also, it seems like the one thing they had in common was the hatred for him.

“Controlling,” said Lilith

“Abusive,” said Maze. She saw how badly hurt Lucifer was when he fell.

“Omniscient,” said Pierce.

Wow thought Chloe. “Explains all his ‘God’ in my Father metaphors.” Chloe said which just got her a few eye rolls.

At this point, unexpectedly the front door opened and Trixie came running in. Dan right behind him. “Sorry, she forgot something she needed for her school work,” he explained.

“Dan meet Lilith - Maze’s mom. Lilith meet Dan my ex-husband,” introduced Chloe.

“Pleasure,” said Lilith seductively.

What Lilith wasn’t expecting was the hug she got from the human offspring. “Are you really Maze’s mommy? Maze is my best friend.” Maze actually smiled at her little human for that comment.

Lilith looked confused at what to do. Lucifer was observing from the side door.

“The Urchin won’t stop till you hug back.” Showing her the hug motion. Lilith copied Lucifer’s motion. It worked as Trixie ran into her room to look for her book.

“Staying for dinner Daniel? I can throw two extra steaks on.” The more here the better the distractions.

“Are you all sure? Don’t want to impose,” Dan said.

“I insist Daniel. The more the merrier,” Lucifer said a bit too cheerfully.

“Fine with me,” said Chloe.

“As long as you keep it in your pants. Wouldn’t want you to have sex with my Mother like you did Lucifer’s,” said Maze. Lilith looked Dan up and down as if appraising him.

“Uh Trixie and I will have them Medium thanks.”

Pierce laughed at Lucifer’s angry face and suddenly found him liking Daniel a bit more.

“Didn’t know you had it in you Espinoza. We will grab a beer sometime and you can tell me how you landed the Goddess.”

“Um sure. Just maybe not at Lux,” Dan said.

Lucifer left to add the two steaks on the grill and if he gave Dan the more well-done one the he deserved it.

Trixie went outside to assist Lucifer. He has been letting her watch him cook since she first caught him making breakfast. They were scheming and chatting mostly about urchin jail. Eventually he sent Trixie inside to check on the veggies. Chloe noticed she went outside to check on him.

“Hiding?” Chloe asked.

“The king of Hell hides from no one.” Lucifer said with fake assurance.

“The ‘King of Hell’ just sent a 11-year-old to check on his veggies so he would avoid his boss and his ex-girlfriend’s mom.”

“Maze was never my girlfriend. Fine the steaks are ready.”

“It won’t be too bad. Come on show some courage.”

Lucifer mumbled the grill was already off. He plated the meat and got inside.

“I saved you a spot next to me,” Trixie said.

Lucifer looked at Trixie as if she was Heaven sent. Chloe was on the other side of him. Pierce on one end and Lilith on the other and Dan and Maze next to each other.

Conversations got tense and whenever a topic needed to be changed Lucifer gently kicked Trixie and she switched the topic to somewhere Maze took her. Lucifer prearranged it for a service fee. It worked till he accidently kicked Chloe when Lilith was fishing for details on his, Marcus and Chloe’s relationship status and looked at her apologetically.

“One of your dogs had puppies. Might be good to have one here for protection.” Lilith informed.

“No hounds here!” Marcus said nervously. Maze agreed she hated the beasts.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. He always trusted Lilith’s advice in Hell. Here should be no different. “I will consider it. Pick one out a good one and have it trained for me.”

“You are getting a Puppy! So Coool! Can I have one?”

“It’s up to your parents’ child. They are fiercely loyal and highly intelligent protection dogs. Very well-trained companions. She can have one if they agree.”

“We will discuss it later.” Dan said with Chloe agreeing to that.

A few uncomfortable remarks later including one argument about who was more at a fault Adam or Lilith (in which Pierce sounded positively old fashion at least in Chloe’s eyes) and the dinner was mercifully over.

Lilith pulled Maze aside, “Let’s talk before I leave daughter.” Maze noticeably flinched at her tone. They left to one of the upstairs rooms. Lilith forcibly shoved Maze into the room the punched her in the gut.

“If I cannot trust you to be the guard Lucifer needs here I will drag you back to Hell have you work in the pits and send a more trust worthy sibling. You have betrayed him before and are lucky he has forgiven you. If you make the same mistakes I will not give him the choice. The abomination that is Cain must be contained. I will have a watch on him around the clock and receive daily updates. Watch yourself. This is your only warning.”

Maze was furious and ready to strike back but with Lucifer downstairs could do nothing. “Yes, Mother.” 

\--

Maze stayed upstairs to compose herself and Lilith went to talk with Lucifer one last time. She pulled him aside in the kitchen and informed him of the tail she was placing on Cain. Lucifer seemed pleased and informed her to keep him updated with any evidence collected. Lilith gave him a kiss on the lips for a goodbye and told him his throne would be waiting for him when he returns.

Lilith said goodbye to everyone and was better prepared for the hug that Trixie gave her. She almost can see what Lucifer saw in these humans.

She left with a “Thanks for coming,” from Chloe.

“I am going to check on Maze,” Trixie said ready to run upstairs.

Lucifer caught her though and picked her up.

“I am going to need my helper in the kitchen to help clean so we can have dessert.”

“Chocolate Cake?” Trixie asked smiling.

“Of course!” Said Lucifer giving a look to Dan mentally telling him to check on Maze. He picked up on that and headed upstairs.

“I should get going see you at work tomorrow Decker.” Pierce left and Chloe joined Trixie and Lucifer in the kitchen.

\--

Dan checked on Maze who had her pride hurt more than anything and joined them for dessert.

Maze realized that Hell could never be her home again. At least not with her mother in charge and with Lucifer’s full support. Maze therefore never formed an alliance with Pierce.

Lucifer did get the Hell Hound for himself. The dog looked more like an Husky Malamute mix then a hound that had a reddish color to the fur. It proved to be useful on several cases. One of Lilith’s demons sent evidence of Cain as the Sinnerman to the FBI and after a few favors from Lucifer he had it made top priority and he was taken into custody.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the Penelope story completed first. I just might want to change the ending. That should be up sometime this weekend.


End file.
